yodajax10's The Lonesome Ghosts
by yodajax10
Summary: Danny, Barbara, Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob and Patrick are at an abandoned house, haunted by the Ghostly Trio. Can they get rid of them before the ghosts scare them to death?


**yodajax10****'****s**** The**** Lonesome**** Ghosts**: Danny, Barbara, Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob and Patrick are at an abandoned house, haunted by the Ghostly Trio. Can they get rid of them before the ghosts scare them to death?

Cast:

Mickey Mouse…Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) and Barbara Gordon (Gotham Girls)

Donald Duck…Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) and Timmy Turner (The Fairly Oddparents)

Goofy…SpongeBob Squarepants (SpongeBob Squarepants) and Patrick Star (SpongeBob Squarepants)

The Lonesome Ghosts…Stretch, Fatso and Stinkie (Casper)

_And now, The Lonesome Ghosts!_

In a dark, wintery night, there is an abandon house from many years later. The owners used to live in that house, right? Wrong, this house is haunted by three ghosts called the Ghostly Trio, Stretch, Fatso and Stinkie. Inside, Stretch yawned, looking bored, "Aw, we don't have any fun no more."

"Yeah, nobody around here to scare," said Fatso, "We scared them all away. Guess we're too good!"

Stinkie is reading the newspaper and found something on the paper, "Hey, here's an idea; take a look at this," Stretch and Fatso looked at the paper, "Notice, we exterminate all kinds of ghosts, day and night service."

"Ha! Wise guys. Ah, let's get them over here," said Stretch.

"And have some fun with them," Stinkie added.

"We'll scare the pants off of them," said Fatso. The ghosts all laughed and began to call the exterminators.

At the office, there were six exterminators. The first one was a teenage boy with black hair and blue eyes, and he wore a white shirt (on which the rims of his sleeves were orangish-red, as was the collar of his shirt, and a horizontal oval shaped symbol on the front of his shirt), along with blue jeans, and red and white tennis shoes. He was Danny Fenton. The second one was a woman who had orange hair, blue eyes, black lips, a black shirt, a gray skirt and black shoes. This was Barbara Gordon. The third one was a ten-year-old boy with brown hair in a swirling hairdo; blue eyes and is wearing a red shirt with a yellow neutron symbol in the middle, blue jeans, and white sneakers with a green backpack, his name is Jimmy Neutron. The fourth one was another ten-year-old boy with brown spiky hair similar to Danny's; blue eyes and two buck teeth, wearing a pink shirt and silly pink hat and blue pants attached to his shoes. His name is Timmy Turner, Barbara's cousin. The fifth one was a yellow sponge with blue eyes with eye lashes, wearing a white shirt with a red tie, brown squared-pants, white socks, and black shoes, his name his SpongeBob Squarepants. The sixth one was a pink starfish with green Bermuda shorts with purple flowers on them. His name was Patrick Star. The six of them are sleeping, until the phone rang, waking them up.

"The telephone!" said Danny.

"The telephone!" SpongeBob added.

"The telephone?" Patrick asked. The phone rang as they began to fight to pick it up.

Barbara has the phone, while Patrick has the other as Timmy is caught by the cord. "Hello?" Barbara asked.

"Hello?" Patrick asked.

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Do you chase ghosts?" Stretch asked in a lady voice.

"Do we chase ghosts?" Patrick asked as Barbara slapped herself on the forehead. Barbara grabbed the phone, "Yes ma'am, I'll say we do."

"Well, this house is full of ghosts, listen," said Stretch as he, Fatso and Stinkie let out a ghostly laugh, "Come quick, at the shiver mansion."

"Okay, we'll be right over," Barbara hung up the phone, "All right, a customer!"

"A customer!" said Danny. "A customer!" said Jimmy and Timmy. "A customer?" SpongeBob asked. Back at the house, Stretch looked out the window and spotted them from outside, "He boy, here they come," Fatso and Stinkie looked out the window spotted Danny, Barbara, Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob and Patrick, who are carrying all the stuff. They all laughed and vanished to thin air to get ready to have some fun with them. Back outside, Danny knocked on the door, but no answer. So, he knocked it harder until the door fell.

"We're from the ghost…exterminating…company…" Danny said, seeing that no one is home. They all began to look around as the walked in very slow. Timmy jumped when SpongeBob is right close to him.

"Yah! Why don't you look where you're going?" Timmy snapped as Danny shushed them. They began to walk, but without warning the door began to lift up; the door slid right back to the entrance. All the stuff is raining down on them as the mousetrap snapped on SpongeBob's nose. SpongeBob yelped and got the trap out. Suddenly, they all heard ghostly laughs everywhere in the house.

"Ghosts!" said Barbara.

"Ghosts!" Timmy added.

"G-g-g-ghosts?" Patrick stuttered.

"We'll separate and surround them," Jimmy explained; they all shook hands and gone to their separate paths. Danny and Barbara snuck around the house, but what they didn't know is that Stretch is sneaking behind them. Danny and Barbara felt a knock on their heads; they saw Stretch as he ran off and they began to chase him. Danny and Barbara chased him from the stairs, to the hallway. Stretch closed the door and Danny smashed on the door. Danny and Barbara pulled the knob until the door fell. They got confused when the door opened and the ghosts marched. Danny and Barbara watched as the ghosts danced all the way to the next room. Danny and Barbara began to open the door when suddenly, the flood of water flowed out and Danny and Barbara began to swim. She saw Stretch and Fatso surfing as Stinkie is on a boat, circling around Danny and Barbara. The water disappeared, leaving Danny and Barbara confused. They heard a ghostly laugh which startled them.

Meanwhile, Jimmy and Timmy searched in another room as Fatso laughed from behind, dropping a pile of dishes. Jimmy and Timmy dashed under the chair as Stinkie laughed behind him and dropped the chains. Jimmy and Timmy dashed in the dresser and began to look around to find the ghosts. Suddenly, without warning Fatso appeared from behind and smack Timmy's behind with a stick. Timmy yelped, "What's the big idea Jimmy?" Timmy said. "It wasn't me!" said Jimmy. "It was the ghost!" "Huh?" said Timmy. Fatso appeared again and touched his tail. Timmy turned around until Fatso hit Timmy again.

Timmy had enough as Fatso disappeared, "Come out and fight like a man! You can't scare me!" That's when Fatso appeared; Timmy glared at him and punched Fatso.

"I got him!" Timmy cheered. Fatso pretended to lose his balance and fell on the floor with a splash of water. Jimmy and Timmy stopped at the ledge of the water and saw that the water has disappeared.

"Well, I'll be a son of a gun," said Timmy. All of a sudden, Fatso appeared and squirted water on Jimmy and Timmy. Jimmy and Timmy shook the water off as Fatso disappeared under water. Timmy is about to dive in, but the water disappeared and he got hit on the floor.

"What kind of a trick this is? They can't do that to me" Timmy asked as he picked up his pink hat and puts it on, with the water spilling on him. Timmy got mad, "That's a fine how do you do!"

At the hallway, SpongeBob and Patrick snuck quietly as Stinkie is behind him, holding a wooden spoon and a pan. "Oh, we're brave," said Patrick. "But we're careful," said SpongeBob. Without warning, Stinkie banged the pan making SpongeBob and Patrick ran. SpongeBob and Patrick scratched the wall still scared. Stinkie used the trombone as SpongeBob and Patrick dashed to another room.

They looked around as Patrick chuckled, "I ain't scared of no ghosts." Behind him, Stinkie appeared and kicked Patrick. Patrick chased Stinkie to the dresser. "Patrick?" said SpongeBob confused. Patrick began to get the clothes out as Stinkie rang the bell, scaring Patrick. Patrick looked around and saw the reflection on the mirror, who he didn't realize that it's Stinkie. Patrick looked at him and chuckled, "For a moment, I thought it wasn't me."

Patrick began to leave, but he turned around, facing the mirror, looking at Stinkie. "Something's wrong here," said Patrick as he began to move his finger; Stinkie did the same. They both stuck their tongues out, but Stinkie stuck his tongue out on his own. Patrick got confused and looked underneath. Stinkie rung the bell again, scaring him. Patrick quickly looked around and saw the reflection. He began to move left and right, away from the mirror. Patrick stopped as Stinkie kept going and stop. Patrick looked away, smirking that this is the ghost. So, he began to move up and down as Stinkie follows the suit. They moved faster and faster until Patrick stop and Stinkie kept going.

"I know you, you're a ghost," said Patrick. Stinkie poked Patrick in the eye and disappeared. SpongeBob and Patrick crashed through the mirror as Stinkie pulled his legs. SpongeBob and Patrick began to fight in the dresser; he bit his own foot and began to choke himself. Patrick panted and looked at his behind, who he thinks it's a ghost. "Uh, Patrick?" said SpongeBob. Patrick smirked and used the pin; he shoved it in himself and yelped as he grabbed SpongeBob as he and Patrick tried to fight the ghosts in the dresser. Stretch, Fatso and Stinkie laughed maniacally as they pushed the dresser, with SpongeBob and Patrick in and watched it going down the stairs.

Meanwhile, Danny, Barbara, Jimmy and Timmy saw SpongeBob and Patrick in the dresser and they ran behind the barrels full of syrup. SpongeBob and Patrick crashed into the barrels and they, Danny, Barbara, Jimmy and Timmy are all covered in syrup. The bag of flour fell on them. The Ghostly Trio ran to scare them some more, but they stopped and screamed in fear.

"Ghosts!" Stretch screamed as he, Fatso and Stinkie saw 'ghosts.' The trio screamed like girls and dashed to the living room, breaking stuff; they jumped outside, running for their lives and never scare anyone again. Danny, Barbara, Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob and Patrick watched them leave, smiling.

"So you can't take it, you big sissies!" Timmy said as he and the others laughed.

THE END


End file.
